A wireless communication user may operate multiple devices under a single communication account to obtain various different communication services. These different services include email, video, audio, web access, and the like. A group of these communication users may share a single communication account. In either case, the communication service provider uses the communication account as a mechanism to receive compensation in exchange for corresponding services rendered.
To track communication usage in these multiple user/device environments, new communication tracking systems have been developed. Aspects of these systems are described in communication standards, such as Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request For Comment (RFC) 3588, IETF RFC 4006, and the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Specification (TS) 32.299. These standards use the terms “quota” and “rating group” to describe an amount of communication resources (quota) that are allocated to a group of users sharing an account (rating group).
Unfortunately, the newer communication tracking systems are not yet effective enough to control multiple user/device rating groups in an efficient manner. In particular, the ability of the user to dynamically prioritize users, devices, and services for these type of rating groups is severely lacking.